Pingüinos y Escorpiones
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo trabaja en el insectario del zoológico de la ciudad y cierto día recibe un inesperado regalo de un indeseable compañero.


**Pingüinos y Escorpiones**

Milo trabajaba en el insectario del zoológico de su ciudad. Muchos decían que estaba loco por querer pasar su tiempo rodeado de bichos espantosos, pero él lo disfrutaba enormemente y no concebía un mejor modo para vivir. Además, había hecho muy buenos amigos en el zoológico y todos los días tenía la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo.

Cierta mañana, Milo se preparaba para un nuevo día de visitantes. Ya había colocado alimento en todos los terrarios y se había asegurado de que los animales estuviesen en buen estado. Justo cuando daba una última revisión a los escarabajos, escuchó que alguien entraba al insectario. Milo no solía tener muchas visitas —pocos se atrevían a compartir espacio con los insectos y arácnidos— y alzó el rostro con extrañeza.

Su desconcierto aumentó al percatarse que el visitante era Hyoga, el voluntario que apoyaba en el bioma de la tundra. Él y Milo no solían llevarse muy bien. El muchacho tenía una irritante obsesión con su jefe, Camus, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para alejar a Milo. Ciertamente, no tenía que esforzarse mucho; desde que Hyoga llegó al zoológico, Milo prefirió mantenerse lejos de su sección del parque. A veces extrañaba a Camus, pero luego veía la cara de Hyoga y pensaba que la separación valía totalmente la pena.

Hyoga era un joven trabajador que quería mucho a los animales —aunque los pingüinos no parecían tenerle mucho cariño, ya que siempre le hacían travesuras— y Milo lo respetaba como a cualquier otro con interés de proteger a la naturaleza. Sin embargo, sentía que nunca podría sentir amistad hacia alguien que sólo mostraba animosidad en su contra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes y se lavaba las manos en una pequeña tarja a un costado de la salida del insectario—. ¿Otra vez se te escaparon los pingüinos?

—¿No puedo visitar el insectario cuando guste? —la pregunta provocó que Milo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca entras aquí por gusto —reprochó el mayor.

Hyoga miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca de asco tras ver a una tarántula comer uno de los saltamontes que recién había colocado Milo.

—¿Puedes culparme?

Milo arqueó la ceja y cerró la distancia entre ellos en un intento de lucir lo más amenazadoramente posible.

—El parque abrirá en diez minutos, Hyoga. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de jugar contigo.

Hyoga entreabrió la boca y emitió un grave e indescifrable sonido. Segundos después, el rubio suspiró y alzó sus manos hacia Milo. Fue hasta ese momento que el mayor vio la pequeña caja que llevaba consigo.

—Sé que tu cumpleaños fue hace varios días, pero lo pedí por Internet y el envío se atrasó. Apenas lo recibí ayer.

Ofreció la delgada caja con ambas manos y desvió su mirada hacia el piso del insectario. De haber tenido más iluminación, Milo habría descubierto un ligero sonroje en sus mejillas.

—¿Me compraste un regalo? —considerando el modo en el que se trataban mutuamente, no tenía sentido que le obsequiase algo. La situación le pareció extraña y no se sintió culpable por dudar de su sinceridad—. ¿Es una bomba? ¿Tiene ántrax?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —empujó a Milo con la caja y no dejó de presionar hasta que aceptó el regalo—. Los vi anunciados y supe que eran para ti. Sólo a alguien como tú le gustaría algo tan macabro.

—¿Macabro? —el hombre abrió la caja con cautela y se sorprendió al encontrarse con dieciséis piezas de chocolate en forma de escorpión—. ¿Son reales?

Hyoga sonrió con orgullo y asintió.

—Escorpiones cubiertos de chocolate. Fue difícil conseguirlos —dijo a pesar de acababa de decir que los vio anunciados—, pero supuse que los apreciarías.

Milo sujetó uno de los dulces entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo examinó por varios segundos.

—Debieron costarte una fortuna —sus palabras no tenían intención de agradecerle, sino de pronunciar sus sospechas. ¿Por qué Hyoga habría de comprar algo así para él?

—Anda, pruébalos. Juro que no tienen veneno: les quitan el aguijón antes de cocinarlos.

Milo mordió el chocolate. Después de todo, no había mejor lugar para ser envenenado por un escorpión: a pocos metros de distancia había un refrigerador lleno de antídotos. Tan solo confiaba en poder reconocer los síntomas de envenenamiento a tiempo.

Durante los primeros segundos, lo único que pudo saborear fue el dulzor del chocolate con leche. Por unos instantes pensó que Hyoga le había mentido y que se trataba de chocolate en forma de escorpión, mas, de golpe, un agridulce sabor inundó su boca. Milo no pudo relacionar aquella experiencia con otra. El escorpión era salado y crujiente y su mezcla con el chocolate resaltaba tanto el amargor del dulce como el picante sabor del arácnido. La inusual golosina resultó ser deliciosa y Milo se vio a sí mismo ordenando cinco cajas iguales una vez que llegase a casa.

—Fascinante —murmuró para sí.

Hyoga exhaló con alivio y sonrió de un modo que a Milo le pareció casi sincero.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —leyó la hora en su reloj y decidió que era hora de regresar a su puesto de trabajo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Milo —espetó nerviosamente—, aunque sea atrasado.

Salió del insectario sin más y dejó a Milo confundido, pero con un agradable sabor en la boca.

Milo examinó la caja de chocolates y buscó si indicaba la marca o en dónde podía conseguir más. En su movimiento, descubrió la pequeña tarjeta de regalo que había escrito Hyoga. Era apenas una etiqueta que indicaba de quién y para quién era el regalo, pero estaba escrita a mano y con mayor cuidado del que Milo sentía que merecía.

Sintiéndose inusualmente agradecido, Milo tomó la tarjetita y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su uniforme antes de comer un segundo escorpión. Si bien los chocolates no le durarían más de dos días, su gratitud permanecería en su mente por mucho más.

Decidió que le preguntaría a Camus la fecha de nacimiento de su subordinado y que le regalaría un pingüino de felpa. Imaginó su avergonzado rostro y la tenue sonrisa que intentaría ocultar. Imaginó la sarcástica respuesta que recibiría y la infantil satisfacción que sentiría al haberle molestado.

Concluyó que Hyoga no era la fastidiosa piedra en el zapato que siempre había pensado que era. Concluyó que, quizá, algún día podría considerarlo su amigo.

Por lo mientras, Milo se aseguraría de que la tarjetita escrita a mano estuviera bien resguardada entre las páginas de su libro favorito.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** A que esto no se lo esperaban. No es precisamente un HyogaxMilo, pero da la idea. Soy fan de Zoo Tycoon y me encanta la idea de los caballeritos trabajando en un zoo. Obvi, Milo sería el especialista en bichitos.

Nunca he probado los escorpiones con chocolate, pero sí los chapulines y se los recomiendo mucho. Y bueno, con este son 2 fiquis seguidos con Hyoga, así que voy a lavarme los ojos con cloro. Con permiso.

Fiqui para el prompt Chocolate del Milo Ship Fest!


End file.
